The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Pizza and breadsticks are increasingly popular foods that are traditionally sold together by pizzerias. The pizza and breadsticks are prepared separately from one another and sold as separate menu items.
Frozen pizza is also commonly sold in grocery store freezer sections while breadsticks are also sold in grocery stores as fresh baked or as a frozen or refrigerated food product.
The present disclosure provides a combined pizza and breadsticks food product, including a crust/bread made from flour and yeast and defining a pizza crust portion integrally formed with a plurality of bread sticks. The crust/bread has a first score line separating the pizza crust portion from the plurality of bread sticks and a plurality of second score lines disposed between adjacent ones of the plurality of bread sticks.
According to a further aspect of the present disclosure, the first score line generally separates the crust/bread in half.
According to a further aspect of the present disclosure, the pizza crust portion is generally rectangular and the plurality of breadsticks combine to generally form a rectangle.
According to a further aspect of the present disclosure, the plurality of breadsticks include cinnamon and sugar disposed thereon.
According to a further aspect of the present disclosure, the first score line is generally perpendicular to the plurality of second score lines.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.